Year of the Spark: September 23
by Sparky Army
Summary: Being stuck in here wasn't as bad as she'd thought. The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): We've missed a few posts for YOTS so we're trying to catch up, they should all be up in the next few days.

* * *

**Trapped**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

"We could play I spy," John suggested and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah that might work if there was anything but four walls, a door and a broken computer console," she replied not meaning for it to sound as sarcastic as it did. John returned the raised eyebrow gesture and she looked down at her knees muttering an apology. They'd been stuck in the small room with nothing to do for almost twelve hours now, whatever Rodney was doing to get them out he was taking his time.

"It could be worse," John said as he nudged her shoulder with his. "You could be stuck in here with Rodney, not only would you have to put up with him but he wouldn't be out there leading a team of egg heads in their attempts to get us out of here."

"Are you actually enjoying this?" she questioned noting the amused smile on his face.

"No, not really, staring at the same bare walls for over twelve hours just doesn't have the entertainment value it used to but there's no point in sulking about it, besides there have got to be worse things than being stuck in a room with you," he replied and Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"You're not getting out of babysitting duty, you still have to take the science team off world tomorrow," she told him and he pretended to look hurt, his acting skills needed some work.

"I'm hurt you think I'd only say that to get out of babysitting duty, I happen to genuinely enjoy spending time with you. If I did happen to get out of going on that mission – if you could even call it that – tomorrow then that would just be a lucky bonus," he stated and she shook her head at him again, this time adding an eye roll. She shifted position, her butt going numb from being sat on the floor for so long.

Her earpiece crackled to life and Rodney's voice came through the small amount of static. "You guys there?" he questioned and Elizabeth had to resist the urge to roll her eyes again.

"No Rodney we got up and left," John replied sarcastically and Elizabeth could hear Rodney muttering to himself before he spoke to them again.

"Well I thought you might like to know that we figured out what wet wrong, there was an overload in the console in that room, it ran through some of the other systems including the door, we should have it fixed in about an hour," he informed them before yelling at some poor scientist who was, by the sound of it, touching something he shouldn't be. Elizabeth winced and reached for the earpiece ready to pull it out of her ear but John cut Rodney off.

"Rodney we're still on the radio," he told the scientist who apologised quickly and then left them with the silence of the room they were still locked in.

"Another hour," John said quietly "Could be worse."

"So you keep saying," Elizabeth replied slightly snappy.

"I suppose I should make a mental note that you get irritable when you've been locked in a small room for hours," John joked and Elizabeth glared at him. "Seriously relax, it's not that bad, think of it as a break from work."

"I don't," Elizabeth began to tell him that this wasn't a particularly enjoyable break but John cut in.

"I know you don't take breaks but the city isn't going to fall apart, the scientists aren't going to run wild because we're not there to supervise and if they tried Ronon and Teyla would kick them back into line, the military aren't going to blow something up or provoke an all out war and despite popular opinion the paper work on your desk is not going to start breeding," he told her and Elizabeth stared at him for a moment before laughing, allowing her head to fall into his shoulder. "That's more like it."

"So you enjoy spending time with me huh?" she questioned when she'd finally stopped laughing and John shrugged.

"Why else would I spend my free time in your office annoying you?" he asked her back.

"Boredom," she suggested and he shook his head.

"No it's Rodney I annoy when I'm bored and I'm usually only bored because you're too busy for me to annoy," he replied and she nodded her head slowly taking a moment to make sure that what he'd said made sense.

"I think we've been stuck in this room too long," she stated.

"I think you might be right... and as great as your company is, I'm incredibly bored," John told her as he tapped his earpiece.

"McKay you done yet?" he questioned and there was silence for a moment before Rodney's irritated voice replied.

"If I was done you'd be out of the room wouldn't you so no I'm not done," Rodney snapped and John raised an eyebrow giving her an amused smirk. He stayed silent for several moments "How about now?" he questioned and Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. So being stuck in here wasn't as bad as she'd thought.


End file.
